


Di Stress Da Esami E Vichinghi Muscolosi

by shadowghost02



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowghost02/pseuds/shadowghost02
Summary: Quando le amiche di Claire la obbligano a togliere la testa dai libri, nessuno si aspetta davvero che lei possa incontrare qualcuno.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Di Stress Da Esami E Vichinghi Muscolosi

Claire non ha assolutamente idea di come le sue amiche l'abbiano convinta ad uscire. Tra due giorni ha un esame e attualmente é in modalità disperazione. Sa di aver studiato, ma questo non le impedisce certo di riguardare freneticamente gli appunti alla ricerca di nuove informazioni utili.  
Comunque, ormai non può più farci niente. Louise la sta truccando- Claire spera vivamente che si limiti a del mascara e un po' di matita- e le ha già fatto indossare i suoi jeans più attillati e una camicia nera semitrasparente.  
É riuscita a convincere l'amica che metterla su dei tacchi a spillo sarebbe deleterio per tutti, così ai piedi ha dei tacchi quadrati relativamente bassi.  
Non sa perché Louise stia mettendo tutto questo impegno nell'agghindarla: infondo stanno solamente andando al pub del fratello di Jenny. Ci sono già state altre volte.  
"Fosse per me andresti vestita così anche a lezione, Claire." Le risponde la coinquilina con quel suo accento francese. Così Claire si limita a sospirare e stare ferma. Louise non la lascerà andare, altrimenti.

Arrivano al pub piú o meno mezz'ora dopo, Jenny che le aspetta al loro solito tavolo.  
Sono solo loro tre, stasera: Jenny e Louise le hanno spiegato che i maschietti sono vietati per la serata, - "É per questo che ci agghindiamo, tesoro" - e Geillis é ammalata. "Mary ha detto di avere un appuntamento con Alex" aggiunge Louise con sguardo vacuo. "Mollarci per il suo ragazzo!" Sbuffa.

Claire, nonostante sia stata trascinata lì contro la sua volontà, si rilassa subito.  
Non sa esattamente perché, ma l'odore di alcolici e i chiacchiericci costanti le fanno venire in mente le serate con zio Lamb, subito dopo qualche giornata passata a scavare.  
"Chi é quel bel bocconcino che sta servendo ai tavoli?" Chiede Louise guardando il suddetto ragazzo dall'altro lato del locale. Claire pensa sia più una domanda retorica, però Jenny risponde comunque.  
"Il bel bocconcino- inizia con il suo forte accento scozzese e una risata trattenuta- é mio fratello Jamie" dice divertita.  
Louise si gira di scatto.  
"Vuoi dirmi che quel Dio Greco laggiù, che sta attualmente flettendo i suoi muscoli portando piatti e bevande, é tuo fratello? Il più piccolo, per di più?" Esclama stridula. Claire ride forte alla faccia di Jenny.  
"É esattamente quello che sto dicendo, Louise. Ma non é adatto a te." La avverte. E Claire si perde nei suoi pensieri mentre le due battibeccano.  
Effettivamente, a guardarlo bene, Claire capisce come mai Louise ne sia rimasta incantata. É alto, quasi quanto Willie, l'altro fratello- chissà come mai la sua amica arrivi a stento al metro e sessanta- e ha davvero un bel fisico. Nonostante il maglione, infatti, sono ben visibili i muscoli delle sue braccia e della schiena. Più che un Dio, Claire si ritrova a paragonarlo ad un vichingo. I capelli rossicci brillano nonostante la fioca luce del pub, legati fermamente dietro la nuca. Alcune ciocche troppo corte finiscono sul suo viso ben definito. Claire si ritrova a darsi un pizzicotto sulla gamba.  
Non é certo il primo bel ragazzo che vede, però in qualche modo non riesce a smettere di guardarlo.  
Quando si riprende, Jenny e Louise la stanno fissando divertite.  
"Se avessi saputo che il mio fratellino sarebbe stato capace di distogliere l'attenzione di Claire dall'anatomia, ve lo avrei fatto vedere anni fa." Scherza.  
Louise ride, la mano davanti che la fa sembrare una donna d'altri tempi.  
"Divertente, Jen." Borbotta Claire.  
"Oh, non te la prendere, Claire. Stavo solo scherzando un po'." La rassicura, lo sguardo furbo che promette il contrario.  
"Almeno adesso sappiamo che i gusti di Claire sono effettivamente tornati alla normalità." Proferisce Louise mentre sceglie cosa bere dal menù.  
"Frank non era di certo brutto!" Si sente in dovere di difendere Claire.  
Jenny alza gli occhi al cielo e borbotta in gaelico.  
"Non brutto, solo così normale!" La riprende Louise.  
"E poi era noioso." Rincara la dose l'altra.  
"E mi tradiva." Aggiunge Claire piccata.  
"E ti tradiva." Annuiscono le due.  
Da lì in poi, le tre parlano di argomenti leggeri mentre aspettano che qualcuno vada a prendere le ordinazioni.  
É il suddetto Dio Greco/vichingo che, pochi minuti dopo, si avvicina loro con un taccuino in mano.  
"Cosa posso portarvi?" Dice gioviale mentre alza lo sguardo.  
"Per me il solito, fratello." Dice secca Jenny. Lui annuisce e scrive qualcosa, poi si rivolge a Louise. Le sorride esattamente come Claire gli ha visto fare prima, poi le ripete la domanda.  
Louise gli risponde e, prima che lui si possa rivolgere a Claire, aggiunge "Anche il tuo numero, mon cheri" in un francese perfetto e aggraziato.  
Lui sembra arrossire un po', poi le risponde, in un francese altrettanto fluido, che gli dispiace ma non è interessato.  
Louise non sembra prendersela troppo, e Jenny le dice che l'aveva avvista. Finalmente, lui si rivolge a Claire. Per un attimo le sembra che lui sgrani gli occhi, ma il locale ha poca luce e lei é sicura di averlo immaginato. Sta decisamente fantasticando troppo, per una serata fuori!  
"Un numero sei e del whisky." Ordina imponendosi un tono normale e non stridulo. Lui annuisce, poi le sorride- Dio, ha una dannata fossetta sulla guancia sinistra!- e le dice che "É un'ottima scelta,...."  
Le guance di Claire vanno un po' a fuoco, ma risponde subito. "Claire. Claire Elizabeth Beachump." E poi si prende a calci mentalmente perché si sente sciocca ad aver detto il suo nome completo. Sai quanto gli può interessare!  
Lui però allarga il suo sorriso e, prima di andarsene, ricambia: "James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser, al suo servizio, Milady." E poi scompare.  
Claire sente il cuore batterle nelle orecchie.  
Quando si volta, ancora un po' arrossata, Jenny e Louise stanno ridendo.  
"Bè, potrebbe non essere interessato a me- commenta Louise- ma di sicuro una di noi ha fatto colpo" le fa l'occhiolino.  
Jenny ride più forte e dice che é la prima volta che il suo fratellino flirta davanti a lei.  
Claire decide saggiamente di cambiare discorso, così finiscono a parlare di vacanze di Natale.  
"Mancano solo dodici giorni, non vedo l'ora!" Ammette emozionata Louise. "Non torno a casa da Agosto, e sono ansiosa di conoscere la nuova fidanzata di mio fratello." Dice.  
Jenny le dice che vuole sapere ogni cosa quando torna e che prima o poi si presenterà a casa sua a Parigi.  
"E io andrò con lei." Risponde Claire.  
Louise alza gli occhi al cielo e propone "perché non venite a Pasqua? Possiamo organizzare anche con gli altri. Sono sicura che anche Geillis e i ragazzi vorrebbero venire."  
"Joe probabilmente sta aspettando questa offerta da quando vi ho presentati!" Scherza Claire. "Adora Parigi, dice che ha sempre sognato di visitarla" al che Louise dice che tutti amano Parigi.  
É in quel momento che Jamie ritorna con tutte le loro ordinazioni.  
"State organizzando un viaggio a Parigi?" Chiede curioso. "Finalmente mi toglierete di torno Jenny per Hogmanay?" Scherza.  
Sua sorella si allunga su Claire per potergli tirare un pugno sul braccio e, se lei non fosse già stata a conoscenza della forza della sua amica, si sarebbe messa a ridere dello sguardo ferito negli occhi di Jamie.  
"Mi hai fatto male, stronza!" Le dice piccato massaggiandosi il braccio. "Devi farmi sfigurare ogni volta, donna?" Aggiunge sempre più piccato. Poi borbotta in gaelico. Jenny gli risponde nella stessa lingua e poi,  
"Tranquillo, Jamie. Claire non penserà meno di te solo perché sono stata capace di farti male." lo rassicura con un occhiolino. Claire, vedendo lo sguardo di fuoco del ragazzo, cambia abilmente discorso, ancora.  
"Temo di no. Louise ci ha invitate a casa sua per Pasqua, ma ancora nulla di certo." Spiega.  
Louise ammicca ed estende l'invito anche a lui. Jamie sorride e la ringrazia. "Non vorrei forzare la mia presenza." Aggiunge rifiutando.  
Lei lo rassicura, però. "I fidanzati sono ammessi nei nostri piani, tesoro. E dagli sguardi che tu e Claire vi state lanciando, scommetto che per allora sarete già una coppia." Ammicca di nuovo. Stavolta sono in due ad andare a fuoco e balbettare.  
Jamie coglie l'occasione di scappare appena puó, grato a suo fratello Willie che lo richiama a lavoro.  
Claire non sa come, ma finiscono a parlare di cosa accadrà quando finiranno l'università. In realtà, è uno degli argomenti che di solito cerca di evitare a più non posso.  
A differenza di Jenny, che sa già di voler restare ad Edimburgo e gestire gli affari del padre- Willie è contentissimo di gestire solo il pub e Jamie ha già espresso la voglia di insegnare equitazione insieme a Murtagh , il suo padrino, e aprirci insieme un maneggio- e Louise, che ha sempre ammesso di voler tornare in Francia, finiti gli studi, e tutti gli altri loro amici che sanno già cosa faranno, Claire è l'unica a non avere idea di cosa fare una volta laureata. O meglio, sa di voler diventare un chirurgo, solo che non ha idea di dove farlo.  
Tutti alla fine torneranno a casa: Louise a Parigi, Gillies ad Inverness, Joe in America e Jenny ad Edimburgo. Claire, però, non ha mai avuto un luogo da chiamare casa. Casa è sempre stato dove c'era lo zio Lamb, ma ora che suo zio é in viaggio intorno al mondo, a godersi la pensione, e che la va a trovare lì ad Edimburgo durante le vacanze, Claire ha iniziato a capire che neanche lui sarebbe più stato la sua casa. Era un'adulta, oramai. Aveva ventitrè anni, per l'amor di Dio!  
"Credo che resterò ad Edimburgo." Si sente dire. Ed è vero. Sono un paio di mesi che ci riflette bene. Potrebbe andare ovunque, ma la Scozia non le dispiace. E poi, ha già un appartamento, un pub preferito e Jenny sarebbe in città.  
"Davvero?" Esclama infatti eccitata l'amica.  
Louise commenta che era ora che se ne accorgesse. "Ami la Scozia, Claire. Dio solo sa come, ma sei uno dei pochi casi di Sassenach- dice con un accento orribile e la voce divertita- che si sente più scozzese che inglese."  
"Non lo fai solo perché ci sono io ed è molto probabile che tutti gli altri tornino qui in vacanza, vero?" Dice calcando le erre come al suo solito Jenny.  
Claire scuote la testa.  
"È solo che ho una vita, qui. E mi ci trovo abbastanza bene. Dovrò trovare una nuova coinquilina, una volta che Louise sarà tornata in Francia, ma non dovrebbe essere troppo complicato. Poi, zio Lamb sembra sempre di buonumore quando viene a trovarmi. Gli darebbe fastidio tornare in Inghilterra, dice che lì pensa sempre troppo a mamma e papà."  
"E poi- sdrammatizza Louise- il giovane Jamie sarà qui, no?"  
Claire va a fuoco. "Ho preso la mia decisione mesi fa, neanche lo conoscevo!"  
Jenny ride. "Il giovane Jamie- imita Louise- sarà a soli quaranta minuti di macchina da Edimburgo. Sta seguendo dei corsi a Glasgow per imparare a gestire il maneggio, e tra un anno, più o meno, sarà già a Freser's Ridge con Murtagh a insegnare a dei piccoli bairn come avvicinarsi in sicurezza ai cavalli. Non importa la sua bravura nelle lingue e nei numeri, date un cavallo a Jamie Fraser e lui si scioglierà."  
Claire sorride.  
"Effettivamente non sarebbe durata tra di noi, ipoteticamente parlando. Detesto profondamente i cavalli!" Asserisce Louise. Ancora, a Claire ricorda qualche dama sofisticata dell'Ottocento.  
"Io invece trovo che sia un bel piano. E poi c'è l'ippoterapia, che aiuta un sacco di bambini!"  
"E questo, signore mie, è il motivo per il quale tu-" prorompe Jenny indicando Claire, "adesso andrai là, al bancone, da mio fratello, e gli chiederai di uscire." Annuisce.  
Claire é consapevole che mettersi contro la testardaggine di Jenny é impossibile, così si alza, pronta a prendere un due di picche. È altrettanto impossibile che un bel ragazzo come Jamie sia disposto ad uscire con lei. É più grande di lui di quattro anni, tanto per iniziare, e poi non la conosce!  
Invece, arrivata davanti al bancone, Jamie si gira, le sorride e le chiede se le andrebbe di uscire, il venerdì dopo.  
Passa il resto della serata seduta al bancone, con Jamie che si ferma appena può a parlaree con lei. Non si è mai sentita così leggera, neanche quando era stata convinta di amare Frank.  
Quando arriva l'ora di tornare a casa, Jamie si assicura che lei e Louise non guidino.  
"Vi accompagno. Tu torni con Willie, no?" Dice a Jenny. Lei annuisce e la serranda del pub viene abbassata.  
Quando sono sotto casa di Claire e Louise, quest'ultima si affretta a salire con la scusa del mal di piedi, lasciando qualche momento ai due di solitudine.  
Quando Claire chiude la porta, il lucidalabbra che Louise le aveva applicato sbavato sul mento, e certamente non per la cena, Louise la aspetta sul divano.  
"Quindi, immagino che il giovane Fraser sarà effettivamente dei nostri, a Pasqua."


End file.
